


What Comes After

by FulgrimOfTheThird



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FulgrimOfTheThird/pseuds/FulgrimOfTheThird
Summary: A parting. But is it final?
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Kudos: 5





	What Comes After

She had always known this would happen. In theory she and Zevran had prepared for it. They’d spent days discussing what was going to happen and how they would deal with it. Or rather how Zev would deal with since what they had been discussing was her untimely death. 

It was bound to happen. She was a Warden after all and Wardens didn’t get to feel the touch of old age. They were either cut down in some fight that would even be forgotten because no one would know of it, or the Calling and the Blight cut them short. They’d known this. They’d talked and planned. And it still burned worse than any wound she’d taken while fighting the Blight and its attendant problems. 

However she was strong. She was Warden Commander Vara Tabris, Hero of Ferelden and Champion of the Blight. And he was Zevran, former Antivan Crow and assassin extraordinaire. It still hurt though, even if she was lucky enough that she got to die in her bed with her husband by her side. It burned her guts like acid but she didn’t let it show. And she had an odd sense of peace too, a solidness of spirit that refused to be broken. 

Zevran was holding her hand tight as he sat by her side as she lay in bed. Tears were silently marring his face, tracking down the few wrinkles he’d earned in their time together. Vara reached up with her other hand and gently stroked a stray lock of hair from his face. 

“Darling,” she managed to say, her voice horribly weak and all the worse for coming from a woman who had stood like a pillar her entire life. “It’s almost time. Please don’t despair.” She eased herself up into a sitting position with some help from her husband. She caught his face in her hands before he could pull away. “This won’t be goodbye,” she promised him, her eyes locking with his as she tried to force some of her former strength into her voice. “I will find you in the Fade. I refuse to release you from your oath.” She gave him a smile. “My spirit will wait for yours and we will continue our journey together. But don’t rush it. I want to see you old and grey and wrinkly by the time we meet again.” She leaned forwards and kissed him, “Live for the both of us.” She kissed him again, kissed him until her arms fell limp to her side and her breathe ceased to wheeze from her lips. 

Zevran eased her back down onto the bed, the pillow now wet with his tears as he sobbed out his pain. “Ah, mi armor, cruel to the end.” 


End file.
